“I can save myself!”-A Wild Kratts Fanfiction
by SolarFlare579
Summary: When Aviva is kidnapped bye Zach Varmatech, she dosn’t just rely on her friends to get her out: she takes matters into her own hands!


**First ever story! Here we go!**

 **(Third person POV)**

 **Aviva has an 11 year old sister who is the a gymnast: her name is Talia. Basiclly she is learning the tech stuff from her sis, pretend she was there from the beginning... also I'm trying to not do more then 1 page, soooo this is gonna be 1 long page! If I have a note it'll be in bold.**

 _How lazy can two brothers be?_ Aviva thought to herself, awaiting the Kratt Brothers awakening. _Koki JZ and I have been awake for, what, 3 hours?_ Aviva wanted to show the crew her new invention today. The whole crew. **(Is crew spelled worth a k in this show, I'm to lazy to look it up)**

Yesterday Aviva has finally finished her combo bracelet, similar to the creature power suits. It contained at least 1 cell from many different animals, which, when she pressed on the charm, the reaction of the different abilities then responds by somewhat hacking into her DNA to trick it into allowing her to be keep her human form whilst continuing to be able to use 1 pre programmed  aspect of an animal. Aviva had set it to give her the wings of a butterfly, minus the shortens life cycle and small size. This was quite a remarkable invention, one that Aviva planned to keep a secret from certain copycat inventors who's names start with Z. And end in H. And may or may not have an A and a C in the center. And has a last name that is Varmatech.

Aviva was just about to go pour cold ice into the brothers heads when they FINALLY came out of there rooms- with extreme bed head.

"Where you asleep that entire time!?" Koki Exclaimed, already knowing the awnser to her question. "Come ONNNNNNNNNN" Aviva said, dragging the brothers to her computer. The brothers began whining somthing about breakfast, but the young inventor wasn't listening. It's hard to listen to mindless mumbling when your arch rival is waiting in the door step.

~O~

"Hello Wild Ratts!" Zach said with a grin. "Any new inventions you would like to share, Aviva?"

"Chill varma- **wreck** " Talia said, who some how ended up on top of the table without anybody noticing."Just like when you where a kid; nobody wants you here, so just do the world a favor and get lost!"

Aviva couldn't supress a giggle until she felt a strong force yank her arm. She turned her head to see Zach Varmitech looking right at her before she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and blacked out...

~O~

 **That's part one people! But I don't like keeping people waiting, so the next part is already here. Would you guys believe I'm acctually in elementary school?**

 **~O~**

When Aviva woke up, she didn't immediately recidnise the situation. All she knew was that her left four arm **(is that how u spell it?)** was incredibly sore. The young inventor made as if to rub her aching are before realizing the rope tying her wrists together. _What in the..._ Aviva thought before all of her memories came flooding back to her. Frantically she maneuvered her fingers until she found the bracelet with the paw print charm, the metal cold against her sweaty hands

Aviva was about to press down on the paw emblem before realizing that this was too easy. Zach knew better than to leave a girl as smart as Aviva... where was Aviva anyways? The Hispanic girl felt the floor beneath her, which seemed to be a bit colder than a normal dirt ground, possibly made out of marble judging from the crease lines, each one about a foot apart. As far as Aviva could tell, there was no wall, but she had a feeling that the acctual walls where simply painted black to "blend into the dark." Speaking of which, why was it so dark? Her eyes should have adjusted to the light by now... Aviva crunched up her knees and leaned her head against them, feeling a light cloth where her eyes should be. _Great. Just what I need right now, a blindfold._

Soon after Aviva discovered her binds, she felt the wind shift. _Zack!_ She thought to herself. Now would be a really good time to be able to use her hands. Aviva felt the Peice of cloth over her eyes be whipped off, and was looking into the face of the ugliest person she had ever met.

" Welcome Aviva," Zach prompted, as if trying to be polite."Blah blah blah" Is all Aviva heard. She was sick of villain monologues, but she would be able to leave. _In just a few minutes..._

"I'm sure you'll cooperate..."

 _Just a bit longer_

Once you hear my latest plan yet!"

 _NOW_

Zach didn't have time to react as the (human) girl sitting in front of him grew wings that Donita Donata would die for. Sence the wings where bigger to support the weight of a grown person as allowed to a butterfly, they where also thicker and stronger. These traits allowed them to snap the rope holding the inventors hands together as they spouted.

Aviva waisted no time as she shot into the air. She took a look at where Zach was standing and immediately figured out where the exit would be.

The only way Aviva could describe flying was calming: it felt like nothing could reach her, like she was above all else. Zach on the other hand, felt like he had just stepped out of twilight. Not only because thus was a bad situation **( like, even worse than this story bad, and that was saying somthing)** but because his arch rival was apparently some sort of fairy from Area 51 or somthing **(idk I've never seen twilight.)** then the "inventor" realized that he was just letting his prisoner get away, and sent an order to the Zachbots to shoot the first person they see with sleeping darts.

~O~

 **Avivia vision now! How did we get to Zach?**

~O~

Aviva's first thought was to head straight for the exit, before she relished that Zach had seen her leave, and thats that first thing he would expect of her. That's how Aviva decides to got through the air vent with "her" wings folded.

 **ok ppl I'm out of ideas, so basiclly what happened**

 **was Zach ran out after Aviva,but he was the first person the Zachbots saw, so they shot him with the sleeping draught. Aviva escaped and flew to the ground where she saw the Torguga sitting with Martin Chris and Koki on falcon mode.**

Aviva folded her wings neatly and pressed the button on her bracelet to make them disappear. If corse after that weight was literally lifter off her back, she was met with the weight of a ferocious hug from Talia.

"Aviva!"Koki yelled, unable to hide her shock, but non the less, happiness.

"We where just coming to... rescue you?" Martín started to explain, getting confused in his own words.

"I can save myself, thank you very much!


End file.
